360 Gamer Issue 99
This magazine was priced at £2.99 and released on Wednesday 24th August 2011. Features Love is a Battlefield - Battlefield 3 - (6 pages) :Interview with Patrick Bach - (4 pages) Parting Shot - From Dust - Will Johnston - (1 page) News Game Blame Game - London burns, Norway bleeds, knee jerks react Bonus Bats - Preorder customers to get unfairly spoiled End of the Rainbow - THQ culls a few more development studios The Droid You're Looking For - Kinect Star Wars suddenly the greatest thing we've ever seen Heads Up Blue Believers - Wannabee cyborgs to delight at new wireless headset Extra Ezio - Why, it's AssCreed The Movie A Mass of Choice - Epic space adventure to be really epic Previews Arcadia - Skulls of the Shogun - (1 page) The Dark Eye: Demonicon - (1 page) 'Shots' First Look Dishonored - Will Johnston - (4 pages) NBA 2K12 - James Artaius - (2 pages) Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Lollipop Chainsaw - Martin Mathers - (2 pages) WWE '12 - James Artaius - (2 pages) Kung Fu High Impact - Ian Collen - (2 pages) New Screens Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Saints Row: The Third - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Silent Hill: Downpour - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Will Johnston - (2 pages) SSX - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Sonic Generations - Martin Mathers - (2 pages) Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer - Ian Collen - (2 pages) X-Men: Destiny - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Game Update Need for Speed: The Run - Ian Collen - (2 pages) PES 2012 - Ian Collen - (2 pages) 'Previews' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Mike Bell - (4 pages) Gears of War 3 - Matt Kamen - (2 pages) Dead Island - Will Johnston - (2 pages) F1 2011 - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Soul Calibur V - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Rage - Mike Bell - (2 pages) Ridge Racer Unbounded - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Inversion - Ian Collen - (2 pages) El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - Ian Collen - (2 pages) WRC 2: FIA World Rally Championship - Ian Collen - (2 pages) The King of Fighters XIII - Ian Collen - (2 pages) FIFA 12 - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Bodycount - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Dark Souls - Ian Collen - (2 pages) Driver: San Francisco - Will Johnston - (2 pages) Reviews Scores out of ten. Adverts Games Driver: San Francisco - Ubisoft - PC, Wii, Xbox 360, PS3 Tropico 4 - Kalypso - PC, Xbox 360 Rise of Nightmares - Sega - Xbox 360 Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Square Enix - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 Jonah Lomu Rugby Challenge - Alternative - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - UTV Ignition - Xbox 360, PS3 Supremacy MMA - 505 Games - PS3, Xbox 360 Other Credits Deputy Editor : James Artaius Staff Writer : Will Johnston Contributors : Matt Kamen, Martin Mathers, Chris Newham, Mike Bell Group Art Editor : Claire Trent Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews